Command and Nep: Red Alert
by Meanjojo
Summary: Usually in stories going back in time can be a grand adventure, however nothing would've prepared Nepgear for this. (Temporary title.)
1. Chapter 1

Nepgear fiddled with her latest creation, making sure all the gears were in place and all the dials were checked. If anything went wrong it would be an immediate disaster, who knows what kind of things would happen? The universe could explode, or absolutely nothing of significance could happen. Anything is possible in the realm of science.

Of course that would be an extreme.

Nepgear smiled with the utmost glee as she was finally done. She just had to make an audio log.

She grabbed her N-Gear and began to record, "I'm finally done! I have successfully created a time machine! I know this is revolutionary, but this can not go out to just anybody. This machine has to be used for observational purposes, not to change anything in the past. If push comes to shove I will have to destroy this machine and any records on how to build it. In stories these types of machines usually spell disaster, so I will take the utmost precaution."

Nepgear but a finger on her chin for a moment, "Hmmm….. I know i'm being a bit hypocritical, but it's just too interesting to pass up! The first test will be immediately after this recording." Nepgear stopped the recording, eager to travel back in time.

…..

Nepgear took a moment to examine her surroundings, she was in a well lit room…. And Histoire was right in front of her.

"Greetings. I felt a disturbance coming from this empty room, who are you?" Histoire asked.

Welp, Nepgear already botched up the observations only rule…. It wouldn't hurt to at least talk to Histoire, right? It it only courteous to greet someone back. According to her calculations she's in a time where she wasn't born yet.

Actually going by time travel rules this event would've already happened and when she goes back and asks Histoire about it she will get a definite 'Yes.' Though… does she say her name as Nepgear or….

"Hello, I'm Nepgear." Nepgear quickly spouted out and held her hand out. It appears that she was more nervous than she thought.

Histoire stared at her for a short breath and narrowed her eyes, but she eased up a bit. "Hello, my name is Histoire. Welcome to Planeptune. Your aura feels familiar, yet so distant. Do you perhaps come from a different dimension?" Histoire then held out her tiny hand to shake Nepgear's big one.

"No, I actually-" Nepgear started.

As soon as Histoire made contact with Nepgear's hand Histoire dissolved into some kind of blue material and the material quickly collapsed to the floor.

Nepgear's eyes widened, "What the goodness?!" That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? What the hell just happened?!

"Histoire!" Nepgear quickly scrambled to the ground and tried to collect the strange blue material.

….

Nepgear shook her head as she felt her consciousness come back. Once her vision came back she saw her sister holding her head on her lap, looking over Nepgear. Neptune was all HDD up.

"Are you alright, Nepgear?" Her sister's mature voice asked.

Nepgear sat straight up, almost bumping into her sister's head, "What happened?"

"You had a mishap, it appears that your machine is busted. Thank goodness you're alright." Neptune hugged her sister tightly.

Nepgear could see that her time machine was busted, dials, bolts, mechanizations, etc were just everywhere. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that Neptune was hugging her. She had another thing on her mind entirely.

"Where's Histoire?" Nepgear simply asked.

"Who?" Neptune asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

Before Nepgear could reply a guard came in shouting, "My Lady, Lastation is invading!"

"What?!" Neptune broke out of the hug.

"Why is Lastation invading?!" Nepgear shouted.

"I know, how did they get past our defenses?"

The guard once again spoke, "They were using their new subterranean vehicles, My Lady."

"What of Leanbox?"

"They're being distracted by Lowee."

Lady Purple Heart clenched her fists, "How long until they get here?"

"Thirty minutes, My Lady."

"That's more than enough time." Neptune said as she gave off a smile.

"What's going on?!" Nepgear finally shouted.

Purple Heart took a second to stare at Nepgear, "Nepgear. Follow me."

Neptune walked out of the room with a busted machine followed by Nepgear.

They quickly emerged into a war room of sorts, computers, beepers, and all that.

"Nepgear, the time has come for you to command your own troops."

"Command?" Nepgear had absolutely no idea what was going on! What happened to Histoire?

Purple Heart nodded and grabbed someone nearby. He was a rather tall bald man with a goatee, he wore a simple black robe, compared to everyone else who wore purple robes.

"Nepgear this'll be your advisor, he knows what he is doing. So listen to him as if you would me. It could lead you to victory or defeat. It's all based off of how you follow his advice."

As soon as one heard his voice, you could tell he was charismatic. If anyone could represent charisma it could be him.

"Good day, My Lady. I am Kane. I will be your advisor."

...just what the hell is going on?

….

 **Literally got this idea when playing Command and Conquer: Red Alert.**

 **This was mostly just to be a One-Shot, but if people are interested I may try to continue with this**.

….

 **Unit Quotes: Planeptune Soldiers.**

"Soldiers arm up!"

"For Lady Purple Heart!"

"Gah!"

"Guh!"

"Ow."

"Oops, did you need your head?"

"Am I just going to stand here all day Commander/Name?"

"If you want me you only needed to click once, so stop clicking on me!"

"For Lady Neptune!"

"Get out of my nation!"

"We fight for Planeptune!"

"Lastation scum!"

"Flatty following scum!"

"Dumbass blonde following scum!"

"Traitors!"

"Get inside!"

"Get out!"

"Hey, Commander! Give us something to do!"

"Retreat! This is not our time!"

"We- We won! Hell yeah!"

"This is why we're called The Land of Purple Progress!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nepgear found herself at a desk alongside an overhead view of a location in Planeptune.

"Nepgear, I'll handle the outer walls and anywhere else by Planeptune. You make sure to defend this area as best you can. The Lastation Subterranean vehicles can come by any second, so be ready."

"What is going on sis?"

Purple Heart looked a bit downtrodden, "That's what I want to find out."

She left the room with a hurried march.

The man known as Kane went into a quick overview for Nepgear, "My Lady, this is the tactical map, it provides real time footage of the battlefield. For now we'll just be focusing on the position where we think the vehicles will more than likely show up."

'This is just a dream, a horrid messed up dream that won't let me wake up. I always dislike those.'

The screen zoomed in on the northern part of Planeptune, showing a small squad of soldiers and the local militia.

"We're ready to defend Planeptune, Lady Purple Sister!" The voice of one of the militiamen shouted through the speaker.

"The vehicles will arrive in about fifteen minutes, make sure to be prepared by then." Kane showed where the calculated coordinates may be, before control was relinquished to Nepgear, "Armored reinforcements will arrive in twenty minutes, good luck."

Nepgear actually didn't know what to do, but a virtual keyboard and mouse appeared on the tactical map. She was quick to grab them.

"This was recommended by Lady Purple Heart. She made it to where the controls were like those RTS games you play." A random person in the room said.

'Like an RTS?'

It took Nepgear at least three minutes to get the controls down. Getting a small gist of it. She hovered over the relatively small group of soldiers and militiamen. This was all she had to defend Planeptune? It probably was better than nothing.

"My apologies for the small force my Lady, but Lady Purple Heart has a majority of them marching towards the borders to defend against Lastation's main force. The rest are defending all around Planeptune." Kane said.

Nepgear didn't say anything as she focused on the small force. The clock was already down to ten minutes, she didn't have much time!

Nepgear commanded the small force to go towards the area where the Subterranean vehicles were apparently appear. There honestly wasn't that much to do at that point. So it was mostly just loitering for the people on the ground.

When the mark hit at exactly six someone made their presence known.

"Sniper squads on site." Five groups of two snipers made it in time.

"Ah yes, the sniper squads. They have camouflage that allows them to blend in anywhere, nearly undetectable to the untrained eye. Especially in the middle of a firefight. I'd recommend sending them in the nearby tall buildings." Kane informed her on the sniper squads.

Nepgear did exactly that, commanding the squads to set up in separate buildings, before coming back to the soldiers and militia still loitering around. Some were setting up sandbags around the perimeter, while some were standing around and talking.

"You think we'll be enough?"

"More than enough. These Lastation guys can't hit the broadside of a barn."

"Didn't you hear about their cyborg troops?"

"If it bleeds we can kill it."

Their radios must've been left on. However, no one was reprimanding them for leaving them on.

"Sniper teams all in position."

"Two minutes left." Kane reminded the Candidate.

"T-Two minutes left." Nepgear echoed.

The troops on the ground shifted their attitudes as all of them took cover behind anything. The two minutes could not have lasted any longer as everything seemed to slow down to a snail's pace.

"Thirty seconds!" A soldier on the ground shouted.

One could practically feel the tension in the air, then the the one's on the ground felt tremors. They could arrive at any second now.

" Ten seconds." Nepgear barely said.

"Five."

The tremors in the ground shook even harder and the sound of a drill could be heard on the ground.

"Four."

Everyone on the ground readied their trigger fingers, ready to shoot.

"Three."

Nepgear didn't realize she was the only one that was breathing heavily.

"Two."

"Everything will be fine my Lady." Kane tried to reassure the panicking Candidate.

"One!"

Everything paused. No sounds, no tremors, no panicked breathing. Just Nepgear, wondering if all of this really was just a dream. The fact that everything stopped must mean that it is, right?

Unfortunately for this Candidate, the nightmare has only just begun. The world reverted back to normal. The Subterranean Vehicles have touched upon the surface. A dozen of them by the looks of it. The soldiers and militiamen didn't shoot on sight. They waited for the hatches to open.

A cloud of smoke popped out of the vehicles, along the sound of hatches opening. A hail of bullets fired in the smoke's direction. Not a single person on the ground would give them a chance.

"For Lastation!" There was a battle cry of perhaps more than a few dozen men.

Bullets zipped out of the smoke, returning fire. Some brave fools somehow got out of the smoke cover, only to be taken out by the snipers perched up in the buildings.

"I'm hit!"

"Die!"

"That's another one for Sniper Team Zulu."

Chaos was the only thing that was ensuing, from a madman's perspective it would've been exhilarating.

For what seemed like minutes, it only turned out to be many seconds. The bullets suddenly stopped and the smoke cleared.

Nepgear honestly couldn't be horrified at the scene, she just couldn't for some reason. She has never seen something so vile, yet at the same time her instincts were repressing the urge to vomit. What the hell is happening?!

On the ground the people were cheering.

"Get out of my nation, Lastation scum!"

"That was for Uncle Ruckus you bastards!"

"Down with Lastation!"

"Who do you think you are?! We're the winners here!"

Kane had a smirk appear on his face, "Nicely done my Lady. Casualty report?"

"No casualties! We got some injured, but they'll live!"

"This'll look good for you Lady Purple Sister." Kane nodded his head.

Nepgear frowned, not because of the bodies strewn about the ground, but it would appear that a Subterranean vehicle hasn't opened yet.

"Wait, there's still one more."

The people on the ground stopped cheering as they readied themselves, reloading their weapons just in case.

The militiamen moved up first, with the soldiers following suit. They surrounded the vehicle, "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up and no harm will be done to you!"

A couple of minutes passed as the vehicle didn't respond. The one's on the ground were about to force their way in, before the doors slowly open.

Nepgear could see the ground units loosen their grips on their weapons, what was happening?

"No way."

"This can't be.

"Is that?"

Nepgear really wanted to see what they were seeing. Which would be answered as a figure with long white hair and a one piece suit stepped into view. She knew who it was.

"Noire." Nepgear mouthed.

"It's Black Heart!" One of the snipers said.

Kane frowned, "She came her herself? She's a lot smarter than I take her to be. That means her men invading the border are the decoy."

"Decoy?" Nepgear asked.

"You should know, Lady Nepgear, that a single CPU can take over a nation if it's defenses are weakened enough."

"Then-!" Nepgear clicked it together.

"I should be saying that to you." Black Heart said, sword in hand, "Surrender now, or die uselessly by the hand of a CPU!"

Nepgear couldn't believe what she was hearing, Noire sounded completely heartless. Doesn't she know what she's saying.

"Give her no quarter!" A hail of bullets were sent towards her directions, rifles, pistols, and snipers were shot on to her general location. Yet, all of it was stopped by a shield that protected her.

"I see. You wish to die then." Black Heart readied her sword. She almost had the urge to laugh as some of the militia and soldiers began to run.

"Not on my watch!" Lady Purple Heart appeared and locked blades with Black Heart.

"Neptune." Nepgear said.

"I guess you're intelligence has grown, Neptune. I'm surprised you saw through my ploy." Black Heart's face appeared on a monitor, alongside Purple Heart

"It was obvious from the beginning what you were planning, Noire. Why send a small force into the city so clearly. If it was to spy I either wouldn't have known or find out through a spy of my own, if it was a decoy it would've been something larger."

"Kudos to you Purple Heart, but there is one thing that you didn't anticipate."

"Oh?" Purple Heart questioned as someone came through on the radio.

"Nice to talk to you again Purple Bitch."

"White Heart?"

"Haha. It's nice to see you again."

"Green Heart?"

The faces of all four Goddesses appeared on screen.

"Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox has formed an alliance to take down Planeptune." Black Heart boasted.

"What?! Vert, I thought you were my ally!"

"I was, but circumstances always change. It would be troublesome to try and take you out after everything is said and done. I'm deciding to do that early."

"You backstabbing bitch."

"That's the type of language I expect Blanc to say, not you of all people.

"Fuck you, Thunder Tits!"

"Now now Blanc, we're allies."

"Yeah, for now anyways."

Nepgear was a bit too engrossed in their conversation.

"Multiple planes inbound! Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee are heading towards Planeptune." A comms person said.

"There's men and vehicles from all of the other nations converging onto Planeptune. We're going to be trapped! Our men on the border were destroyed."

"Witness the fall of Planeptune, Purple Heart!" Black Heart shouted.

Purple Heart growled as Black Heart kicked her away and started to fly away, obviously baiting her to follow.

Before she did however, "Kane. Commence operation PTP."

Kane looked as though he grew a wicked smile. He actually did grow one!

"Yes, my Lady."

Purple Heart took off before Nepgear could even question her sister.

"We need to divert that armored reinforcement to the base of Planeptune Tower. It's going to be a tough battle." Kane began to issue commands, Nepgear waited for him to say something to her.

"What do you need me to do?"

Kane ushered her to get up, to which she did. She ended up following him out of the room and down a rather dark hallway. She could've sworn she saw a red and black scorpion tail symbol in a triangle in the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

Nepgear felt the man forcibly grab her by the shoulder. He was a lot stronger than he looked. She let out a small yelp as she was suddenly thrown into a cramped tube.

"What are you doing?!"

"Step one of PTP."

Kane closed the door on Nepgear, she could hear him entering something on a keypad. She was left in a dark cramped space.

"PTP?"

"Operation: Peace Through Power."

Nepgear didn't know why, but she felt as though he has said that many times before. Not just in rehearsal either.

"I have to protect Planeptune or everyone will die!"

"You can't kill the Messiah."

"Wh-"

Nepgear felt the cramped and dark tube, simply put, launch, at an incredible speed. It didn't take long for her to black out.

…...

"-Wake up."

Was it really all just a dream. It all felt so real. Too real. Impossibly real.

"-Wake up."

Nepgear popped out her drowsiness, expecting to be in bed, but the second she opened her eyes she saw a cracked sky.

"Yo, you awake yet?" She turned her head to the side to see a woman with orange hair and a strange outfit.

"Where-"

"I found ya inside this tube thing that crash landed. There was also this thing right next to it. It was called an M-C-V. It's right over there." The orange haired woman spoke in a brash manner, she pointed towards a vehicle that looked kind of like a giant bug.

Nepgear was honestly confused, but before that she still had her manners, "Sorry. My name is Nepgear. What's your name?"

The woman smiled and pointed towards herself, "I'm Uzume Tennouboshi. Yeah, it's badass, I know."

….

"Hey, uh. Where the hell is Lady Purple Sister? She was supposed to be here hours ago."

"Not only that our MCV's gone too."

"How're we going to do Operation PTP now?!"

"I don't know. Without either Purple Sister or the MCV. Planeptune will be lost, to be vindicated by the pages to history."

"Aw… Fffffffffffffffffffff-"

"Damnit!"

…..

 **After so long I have updated this (one shot) story. It came back to me after being reminded of the awesomeness of Command and Conquer. Where the plot goes, no one knows!**

 **Unit: Newest Planeptune MCV. An MCV designed to build structures containing experimental weapons and objects. It consists of a blend of Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox designs and some reverse engineered machinations. In the case of a lack of live humans, robots will be made to suffice for an army.**

 **Quotes:**

"Where do you want me?"

"We have the tech of all the nations."

"Beep Boop, I am a robot."

"Listen to the sounds of your own extinction."

*Actual beeping noise.*

"Good choice for a build spot."

"We must acquire new lands."

"Can't do that."

"Nope."

"You need to build in a good enough space."


	3. Chapter 3

If one could describe what the hell was happening at Planeptune, it would be that it is currently going to shit. Lastation forces have already breached the walls and it was only a matter of time until the planes from both Lowee and Leanbox arrive.

"We're the ones in control here!" A Lastation tank commander shouted as a his small group of tanks ran over a bunch of cars on a main street.

"We'll never surrender!" A civilian with a rocket launcher fired and ran away as fast as they could.

The rocket missed and hit a nearby building, accidentally revealing a person who was setting an ambush.. well was, as it was obvious that he was dead before the encounter.

"Ignore them, we have to make it to the to-" That was the tank commander's last words as his vehicle was destroyed by a hidden tank mine. It turns out it wasn't the only one, that tank mine set off a chain reaction of hidden explosives, taking out the small tank squad without much resistance.

On another side of Planeptune, the local militia were holding off as much as they could. The Lastation soldiers just kept coming.

"Countrymen of Planeptune! Hold them back long as you can. The future of Planeptune depends on it!" A local leader shouted as bullets were being exchanged in the streets. Bodies littered the streets, both Planeptune and Lastation alike.

"Keep pushing forward soldiers of Lastation. We must secure the tower!"

Yes, the militia's goal was to hold off the soldiers as long as they could. They would rather die than have Planeptune be taken.

The battle was basically a stalemate, with Lastation forces pushing the militia back ever so slightly. This was their home, their turf. Soldiers of another nation can't just waltz in here and try to take over. The battle was going well for militiamen. It doesn't matter how many people they lose! They're fighting till their last breath.

"Cyborg!"

"What?! A Cyborg?!"

A green ball of energy shot out from the Lastation's forces side and quickly expanded and exploded, taking out a lot of good militiamen. Out on the Lastation's side a woman with her arms, legs, and one of her eyes replaced with machinery appeared. One of her arms was just a giant gun and that's it.

"R-retreat! We can't take one of those things on without support!"

"Hold your ground! All we have to do is fill it with lead! It can still die!"

"Screw that! We're out of here!" A couple of militiamen started to retreat and was followed by a lot more soon after.

"D-Don't- aww screw it! Retreat to the tower! We've stalled them long enough!" Everyone else started to run back towards the tower, some were quite unlucky and got killed in the retreat.

"Enemy retreating." The cyborg of a woman said coldly and with some kind of voice distortion.

"Push forward!"

Yes, the Cyborgs of Lastation are the most feared units in their arsenal. Not many are made, due to the expensive procedures. But the few that are seen on the battlefield are said to be able to take on at least twenty tank rounds, before they go down. Some just flat out surrender after seeing one on them battlefield. There was one rumor that one soldier managed to take out a Cyborg with one bullet, but many are skeptical. Especially since the rumors usually have the guy say 'That was left handed'.

On another side of Planeptune: There was a certain 'witch' of a woman watching the combat go on down below. One would think she would be laughing, possibly being the mastermind behind everything. She wasn't doing any of that and was rather appalled at what was happening down below.

"Th-This is new. I wanted to go to a different dimension to team up with myself and defeat the CPUs, but I don't even think my other self would even be alive with all this chaos going on."

The woman's name was Arfoire. She proclaims to have travelled to a different dimension by free will, but in truth she was banished or forcefully injected into this one by chance. The CPUs in the other dimension assumed they just killed her.

In truth, this outsider was benching on the possibility of just giving up and finding a way to do anything other than rule over the world.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't think of a plan. I must find the Histoire of this world. Yes, I'll find out what's happening in this world, then use all of this confusion to take it over." The woman finally let out an evil laugh.

The poor soul doesn't know. Taking over is impossible for someone like her. The moment that she makes herself a threat to any nation, one can bet that it's not going to be just the CPUs who would go after her. Her plan is doomed to fail.

Just inside a small garage a certain woman named IF was preparing her motorcycle.

"Compa, you ready to go?" The Tomboy asked as she put on a small backpack.

"Just a second." A sweet sounding voice said as she rushed in with a small bag of her own. The nurse has obviously seen better days. She was sleep deprived, but that didn't matter as of now.

"Hop on." IF said as she turned on her bike. Compa did just that and held onto IF's waist.

"Close your eyes Compa. I'm not sure you can handle this." IF said as she pulled out a pistol.

"I-I can handle it, just get us out of here, alright?" It was obvious the girl was putting up a brave front.

IF smiled, "Atta girl."

With that IF opened the garage, the sounds of distant fighting made itself known.

"Hold on tight."

IF accelerated the bike, to get out of Planeptune as fast as possible, hopefully avoiding obstacles along the way. IF wanted to stay and fight, but she knew that Planeptune was doomed. She promised Neptune that she'll give a helping hand in Operation: PTP after all . Alongside Compa of course.

She could feel Compa's grip tighten as she was going at extremely dangerous speeds. They needed to get out of Planeptune, fast!

Finally, in another part of Planeptune Purple Heart was at the mercy of Black Heart.

"Finally, I've won!" Black Heart said as she had her sword at Purple Heart's neck.

"Then what are you waiting for? Finish me already." Purple Heart dared the leader of Lastation.

"No. This victory is too sweet and I want you to know it for your entire life. Death, is a mercy, and you deserve none. Aren't I an ideal Goddess?"

"Says the one who wanted to continue this war."

"Whatever do you mean? As I recall our nations have been at war ever since we were brought into this world."

"Yet, do we, as the new leaders, have an obligation to continue a war that our ancestors started?"

"Of, course. It's been going on for a long time, a victor must be named."

Purple Heart stared at Black Heart with the largest amount of contempt she could give to her. She would spit in her eye if she could get a good angle on her.

"I see, it's just a tradition to you. Does your arrogance know no bounds? Can't we end this war without anymore bloodshed?"

"It's too late for that. It has been that way for many generations!"

Purple Heart shook her head in absolute disappointment, not anger, disappointment.

"That's that exact mentality that has made this war extend longer than it should've. At this point it's a pointless squabble. It's all so pointless that no one even remembers how this all started!"

"It's not like any of the other CPUs have tried to find a peaceful solution."

"Yes we have!" Purple Heart was getting tired of her smug arrogance, "We tried to hold a conference between all of us, and you know who was the first to attack? Lastation! I tried to send an envoy to every nation to try and negotiate peace a couple years later, and you know who was the only one to reject? Lastation! Do you know who goes out of their way to antagonize each nation, claiming to be better than everyone else? Lastation!"

"What are you getting at?" Black Heart pressed the sword closer to Purple Heart's neck.

"I'm saying you're the reason we're still at war. You're just too stupid and stubborn to end it. I wouldn't be surprised if Lastation started this war."

Black Heart didn't falter as she started right into Purple Heart's eyes. A jolt of laughter came from Black Heart.

"You almost had me there, Neptune. Trying to pin this whole war's continuation on me. I dare say you're more arrogant than me. What about your actions, hiring my own scientists to try and sabotage Lastation, taking control of Lastation's satellite center, building a time machine!"

"What?" Purple Heart was honestly confused, to which Black Heart thought she was faking it.

"How uncallous of you to feign ignorance, Neptune. We know your little sister has been working on a time machine. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're trying to do. That's why this invasion is happening. Why the other nations banded together. We came to stop you from using that time machine!"

Purple Heart couldn't believe her ears. Nepgear was building a time machine? She knew that her little sister loved to tinker with machines and all, but she once heard her top scientists talking about the impossibility of time travel. She doubted even Nepgear could bend break the rules of reality to her whim.

"What makes you so sure it's a time machine?"

"We've ran the calculations and scanned the blueprints one of our spies sent us. It's a time machine."

Purple Heart didn't like what she was hearing at all, she currently possess a time machine, and that's why all the nations ganged up on her… damnit!

Planes flew overhead, dropping off Leanbox and Lowee soldiers alike. The sky was raining men and women. All of them united to stop Planeptune from using a time machine. It sucks to know that perhaps maybe, if an alien invasion happened, that this could be all the nations working together.

"This is the end, Neptune. This nation will fall and that'll be one out of three down."

Purple Heart shook her head. 'Nepgear, it's all up to you now.'

…..

The fighting was getting worse. Most of the remnants of Planeptune either abandoned the city or stood back to fight and protect the tower. It didn't help that the sky was raining with soldiers from the other nations. The streets were running with the blood of all types, different blood types, different genders, different ages, different nations.

It seemed as though the fighting was all concentrated on one area, Planeptune soldiers, militia, tanks, whatever else, vs Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. All of them were heading towards Planeptune tower.

"They just keep coming!" A militiaman said as he was pinned down.

"They'll have to kill all of us to make us back down!" A rocket woman shouted, firing a rocket. It destroyed a random building, causing it to crumble onto some unlucky enemy soldiers. No cared who they were, them they were just enemies invading Planeptune.

Tanks were kept in front, used as cover alongside the sandbags, it didn't matter if the tanks were destroyed or fully functional. The remnants were just trying to survive. While yes they were surviving with a great home field advantage, it didn't erase the fact that they were hopelessly outnumbered. So, why don't they retreat? To live another day?

That is truly a tough question to answer. Some will believe it's their duty, some just want to defend their homeland, some don't even have a reason. Reasons vary, but what's important is that they're trying their damndest to defend their nation, even if it's hopeless. They'll take as many as they can with them!

The battle raged on as enemies came from all sides, Planeptune was losing more and more warriors as time went on. They were putting up a hell of a fight, even if it's a nuisance to other nations.

"Bring them to their knees! We must take the tower!" A Lowee Ice Soldier said, launching an icicle into the air, piercing a Planeptune Militiaman.

"That's for my father you bastard!" A Leanbox Sun Warrior said, scorching a house filled with Planeptune Soldiers with a flamethrower. Needless to say, the soldiers burned inside the building in agony. Their screams filled the air, anyone that escaped were shot down.

"Down with Planeptune!" A Lastation Tank Commander said.

The Planeptune remnants were being pushed back to the walls of the tower. It was a bleak and hopeless situation. Everyone was dropping dead by whatever number the enemy could make by the second. Finally, they were pushed back inside the building. They closed the doors and readied for whatever may breach those doors.

"Fuck! We're the last ones, eh?!"

"We did our jobs the best we could. The least we can do is die with dignity."

There was some laughter, "I never thought it would end like this. All the damned nations against us."

A older looking man talked to himself, "If I'm going to die, better do it drunk."

"I'll pass you a cigar while you're at it." A relatively young woman said to the man, passing the man a cigar.

"Thanks."

Outside of the doors, a Lastation Cyborg, A Lowee Samurai, and a Leanbox Confessor stood still. They were ready to break down the doors at a moment's notice, but not before a soldier of Lastation finished his given task of negotiating a surrender.

"Remnants of Planeptune. Surrender now and this'll all be over quickly. All we ask is that you comply. Firstly lay down your weapons, second do as we say, third don't question anyt-" The man continued to list needless things.

Inside, the remnants were still just aiming at the door, "At this rate they'll kill us by boredom."

"Will this guy ever shut up?"

….

Purple Heart finally collapsed and deactivated her HDD.

"I see your faith threshold is weak. It took awhile for that to happen."

"You-you and I both know that's not the answer. Even a small shred of faith gives us power."

"Yet a sudden collapse in faith can do that too. It's been a awhile since I've seen you in this form, Neptune."

"..."

"Silence suits you. Now watch as your nation falls."

Neptune didn't say anything as Black Heart turned her attention to the tower that was surrounded. A small smile appeared on her Neptune's lips.

…..

IF parked her bike atop a small mountain that had a great overview of Planeptune. Unfortunately, it was ruined by the invading forces.

Compa stood next to IF, "It's a beautiful view up here."

"Yeah, I wanted to bring you here for a long time. Sorry for the view. I know you would've been here for hours before any of this happened."

"It's alright, Iffy."

"This'll be our last view of Planeptune, better make it last." IF said as she pulled out a small notebook, "Our next stop has to be Bandicoot in Lastation. We'll meet up with Uni there."

"Do you really think if we meet up with the CPU Candidates, we'll be able to end all of this?" Compa asked.

IF shook her head as she got back on the bike, "I don't know what makes them think that meeting up with different CPU Candidates will somehow end this war, but it may be a start."

Compa got back on the bike as well, "I hope so."

….

Inside one of the top floors of Planeptune tower, Kane and the command group stood in silence. It was time to put PTP into motion. A camera was set up to focus on the bald man.

"They have abandoned us children of Gamindustri. Our so called Leaders, CPUs, have been waging a war without any true meaning to them. All because of tradition! But they don't take a second to consider the people's feelings on the subject. They promise us property, but everywhere in Gamindustri they hope to conquer each other without any other reason as to why. Children, heed my words well. Follow the footsteps of the CPU Candidates, as they will show the way to true peace. Don't listen to your CPUs, but listen to their little sisters that understand this war should've been over centuries ago! They will start a spark that'll turn into a raging wildfire! Follow their lead and everything will bring a more peaceful Gamindustri! PEACE! THROUGH! POWER!"

"Cut. That was excellent. We'll send the videos to the Candidates."

"It is time for us to make our own sacrifice. Is everyone ready?" Kane said as he walked over to a button.

"We're ready!" Most of the room shouted.

"Give it a second to transfer- ready!"

Kane didn't hesitate to press the button. Sl, he pressed it.

….

The tower simply exploded. Not only did it take out the people inside the building, but those near and around the whole of the city. The ones at ground zero were annihilated, simply put eradicated from existence. Whatever planes were coming or leaving simply crashed into the ground. There was no other way to describe the purechaos as a lot of the forces that were simply dead. Tanks, cars, monsters, animals, buildings. They were just destroyed. Tall towers collapsed, the land was scorched, and much more.

It was a horrible scene of destruction, showing that every nation lost a lot of troops because of this. They technically completed their goal. However, there was now one universal truth.

Planeptune was no more.

 **….**

 **Had a lot of fun with this 3,000 word chapter. Though I feel as though I could've been a little more descriptive, but I like this. I think the lack of description shows how chaotic it is. Not sure. See yall next time.**

 **Omake : Campaigns.**

 **Lowee Campaign: Follow the CPU Candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram,as they try to peacefully dissuade Blanc from continuing the war.**

 **Lastation Campaign: Follow the CPU Candidate, Uni, as she may have to lead a bit of a more violent revolution to stop her sister from continuing the war.**

 **Leanbox Campaign: As it turns out, Vert is willing to work together with IF and Compa to find a way to end this war as it cuts into her game time.**

 **Planept-!: Oh, right. Destroyed. Mission** **failed from the start, Commander**


End file.
